The present invention relates generally to a connector for attachment to a ground bus bar. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector for providing quick and secure connection between a plurality of electrical conductors and a ground bus bar.
It is well known to use compression connectors to effect connection between a bus bar and a plurality of electrical conductors. One example of such a bus bar connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,368 issued Dec. 9, 1999 entitled xe2x80x9cCONNECTOR FOR CONNECTING A CONDUCTOR TO A STRUCTURAL MEMBER,xe2x80x9d the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
One embodiment shown in the ""368 patent includes a generally U-shaped connector where the bus bar is received in the space between the legs of the U-shaped body. At the upper end of the U-shaped legs, channels are formed for accommodating a ground conductor. The conductors are connected in the channels and the connector is attached to the bus bar. The connector is crimped in a subtle crimped tool to effect connection between the conductor and the bus bar.
While the conductor of the ""368 patent serves adequately to connect the ground conductors to the bus bar, the ground connectors and the bus bar must be crimped to the connector simultaneously. Any attempt to crimp the conductors to the connector prior to crimping the connector to the bus bar will result in the shortage of space between the legs, which is to receive the bus bar, closing and preventing insertion thereinto.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a connector which allows subsequent crimping of the connector to the bus bar after the crimping of the conductors to the connector.
The present invention discloses a ground connector, for providing a quick, secure and permanent connection between a plurality of conductors and a ground bus bar. The ground conductors are crimped first in the tool before the connector is slipped over the bus bar, thereby establishing electrical and mechanical connection there between.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a ground connector having a deformable generally U-Shaped conductive body including a pair of legs projecting from the body. The legs define an open ended slot for receiving a bus bar therein for crimp connection. A plurality of teeth on at least one of the legs project into the slot to establish an electrical connection between the bus bar and the body. Additionally, the body has at least one aperture to receive at least one conductor therein so that when the body is deformed to crimp the bus bar in the slot, the conductor is crimped within the aperture to the body.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a ground connector having a generally U-Shaped body of deformably conductive material including a pair of open ended slots. Each of the slots are defined by opposed, spaced sidewalls and a closed end, and are configured to receive a respective bus bar therein through the open end. A plurality of teeth extend on each of the side walls of the slots to establish an electrical crimp connection between the respective bus bars and the body. Additionally, the body includes a plurality of apertures extending through the body, where at least one of the apertures is located on opposite sides of at least one of the slots to respectively receive at least one conductor therein, so that when the body is deformed to crimp the bus bars in the slots, the conductors are crimped within the apertures to the body
In accordance with further embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a ground connector having a conductive deformable body including a pair of legs at opposite ends of the body defining a generally U-shaped configuration. The body has an open ended slot defined by a lower end and opposed side walls extending upwardly from a center portion of the body on each leg, the slot being adapted to receive a bus bar for electrical crimp connection. A plurality of inwardly teeth extend from each of the side walls into the slot to establish an electrical crimp connection between the bus bar and the body. The body at the lower end of the open ended slot has a pair of spaced apart outwardly angled cut outs to allow the body to deform into a secure crimp connection to the bus bar. Additionally, a pair of spaced apertures, each of the aperture being adapted to receive at least one conductor therein, so that when the opposite ends of the body are deformed to crimp the bus bar, the conductors are crimped to the body.
In accordance with even further embodiment of the present invention, a method for crimping a connector to at least one bus bar and at least one conductor is provided. The method includes providing a connector including a deformable body having a pair of legs defining a central opening, where each leg has teeth extending into the opening, the body has at least one channel extending through, and the channel is adapted to receive a conductor therein; placing at least one conductor in the channel; deforming the body to initiate a partial crimp between the body and the conductor placed in the channel; inserting a bus bar into the central opening of the body after the conductor is partially crimped and continuing to deform the connector until the conductors are tightly crimped within the channels in the body and the bus bar is crimped between the legs.